Where to Run?
by bgfl1997
Summary: Bella goes and saves Edward in Italy only to mess everything up. Will she be able to fix it? BxJ  I do not own these characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Running

Chapter 1: Running

**Heres my very first fanifiction. I know I have lots of grammar issues and other stuff so please review and tell me what i need to work on, I won't cry. :) Oh and I do not own these characters Stephanie Meyer does**

**Izzy :D**

Running.

I had to save Edward. I couldn't live with the guilt if he killed himself over me. How could he be so stupid to believe I was actually dead?

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and pushed my legs faster to reach Edward. He was just about to step out of the shade into the sunlight to show the whole world what he really is…..or was if I don't go faster.

I reached Edward in the nick of time and tackled him onto the ground.

"EDWARD!" I exclaimed, to happy to be angry just yet.

"Bella?" Edward looked confused, "I guess the Volturi killed me faster than I expected, but what I'm really wondering is why your in Hell with me? You don't belong here."

"Edward its ok! I'm not dead, your not dead, were fine!"

Understanding finally dawned on Edwards face and he took my face in his hands.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much. Your hair, your face, and your…..," he bent down to smell my neck, "smell"

"Oh how sweet is this?" a smooth melodic voice interrupted us.

Edward backed me against the wall and stood in front of me in a protective stance.

"What is so sweet Aro?" Edward asked still standing in front of me.

"You have been reunited with the human that you thought was dead," Aro looked at me with blood red eyes, "Jane come in here."

A girl with blonde hair wearing the same dark cloak as Aro appeared right beside him.

"Mmmmmmmhhhh, have u brought me a snack?" Jane looked at me with her blood red eyes too.

I let out a whimper and involuntarily shrunk back into the wall.

Edward growled "She is most certainly not a snack and if you don't mind we would like to leave. Thank you but I won't be needing your services anymore."

"But that's where you're wrong Edward. This human knows way too much about us and our vampire life. She must be terminated…IMMEDIATELY"

That's when all hell broke loose. Edward growled and jumped into the air and tackled Aro to the ground. They became a big blur as they rolled and fought on the ground.

I was too caught up in watching Edward and Aro's battle that I didn't see Jane lunge at me. She grabbed me by my throat and pinned me against the wall.

"You smell so… so mouthwatering," I shivered involuntarily just as Jane held me by my throat and threw me across the room. I cried out in pain as I hit the wall.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward cry and somehow Alice now appeared in the room too.

Alice then tackled Jane from on top of me and Aro tackled Edward from behind. I could pretty much feel that my ribs were broken. Probably all of them were broken too. I just laid there unable to move.

Then suddenly I was hurled to the other side of the room. I saw Jane running toward me and I put my hand up to my face as if to shield me. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but felt nothing. Then all I could feel was a burning sensation going up my arm.

I blacked out.


	2. Recovery

Chapter 2: Recovery

**Lets continue on! I do not own these characters Stephanie Meyer does. I do wish I owned Jacob though! :)**

**Izzy**

I woke up in a hospital I didn't recognize.

_How did I get here?_

I looked frantically at my body to see what damage I did. My eyes lay on my arm and everything came flooding back to me.

_I was hurled to the other side of the room. I saw Jane running toward me and I put my hand up to my face as if to shield me. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but felt nothing. Then all I could feel was a burning sensation going up my arm._

Realization dawned on me. I'm a vampire.

Before Edward left me I would have wanted this so bad but now I didn't at all. My heart belonged to someone else. …. well all that I could give that person

_Flashback_

"_Bella come on we have to go save Edward!" Alice called from the car. _

_I turned and looked at Jacob. I grabbed his face and pressed his lips to mine fast and hard._

_I looked into his eyes and whispered "Wait for me." I ran to the car without looking back._

_End of Flashback_

Jake.

How was I going to explain this to him? He's going to hate me and he's never going to speak to me again! We are mortal enemies now and we can never be friends.

With all my panicking I heard a beeping sound that was erratic like a heartbeat.

Heartbeat?

"Bella, love, your finally awake!" Edward walked into my room.

I was going to ask him this question sooner or later so I decided to get it over with

"I'm not a vampire am I?"

"Hmm so you remember," Edward looked at me and smiled "No love you're not a vampire"

"B-but how? I always thought that once your start the transformation you can't go back?"

"Well..." Edward look thoughtful, "There one way you can stop it and that's to suck the venom out of the person, but you can only do that if you have enough control."

"So you sucked the venom out of me?" I looked at Edward shocked that he actually had enough power to stop. I thought my blood singed to him.

"Yes I indeed did. It was hard to stop but I found enough power to do it." He then looked deep into my eyes and confessed everything to me.

"Bella I love you. When I left you all I could think about is you. I thought I could get over you but I can't! I need to be by you at all times, I need to protect you and I need to love you!"

Anger surged through me. "Then why did you leave me Edward!" I shouted at him.

"I left you to protect you Bella!" he yelled at me like I did, "After Jasper almost killed you I didn't think I was safe for you! I wanted you to move on to someone who is safe, but Bella I can't do that. It killed me to leave you and I will never do it again…Never. Please take me back Bella."

"Edward I can't take you back. Not after what you did to me. I can't trust you anymore a-a-and I don't love you anymore Edward. I don't" I didn't want to tell him that I think I'm in love with someone else no matter how angry I was. I didn't want to crush him that much.

Edward looked sad and rejected. "Alice come in here."

"Oh, goody Bella's awake!" Alice came prancing into my hospital room.

"Hey Alice!" I said feeling happier that she was in here.

Alice looked at me and smiled then looked at Edward. Edwards face still held misery. Alice frowned as she looked at Edward and then back at me. Silence filled the whole room.

Edward broke the silence. "Alice, she does not want me back," If vampires could cry I think Edward would, "what are we going to do?"

"What are you guys talking about?" I was clearly out for a long time and I don't know the whole story.

"Well Bella," Alice began, "After our little fight with the Volturi, we promised that you would stay with Edward and marry him sometime. Then in a couple of years or after college you would become a vampire, but now that you don't want to be with Edward that plan is not going to work."

I had missed a lot while I was out. I couldn't believe that Edward was so sure of himself and that I would immediately jump in his arms and get back together with him. Boy is that not happening. Anger surged through me again just as Edward spoke.

"The Volturi are going to check on us often maybe and if they see I'm not with Bella that will kill her and all her family too." No not Charlie. "I don't know what to do. I'm sorry Bella that I did this to you. I can never forgive myself."

I couldn't let Charlie, or anyone else get involved in this. It's all my fault and I have to make it better. Then I had an idea.

"I'll pretend to date Edward. That way if the Volturi come they'll see that I'm with him. I don't know about the marrying or the turning into a vampire part but when we get there we will figure something out."

"That's a great idea!" Alice was happier than can be "I'm so glad to have you back Bella! I missed you so much! Let me go tell the nurse that you are awake." Then she left me alone with Edward.

There was a long silence until Edwards solemn voice broke it. "Maybe, Bella this pretend dating thing can be good. Maybe I can show you that I love you and then you can trust me again. I promise Bella tha-" I had to cut him off right there.

"Edward no! This is just pretend and I don't think I can ever love you the same way again." I sighed, "We'll just make everyone think we are dating but we're not…not at all. There's no lovey dovey stuff in private and we spend as little time alone together as we can." I had to set the rules before some line was blurred.

"Bel-" then the nurse walked in.

"Hello Miss Swan, I see that you're feeling better there. Just let me take the IV out and ya'll are free to go. Just make sure you don't do any sports or move to quickly so your ribs can all heal and set in place." She took the IV out of my hand and handed the paperwork to Edward. "Just fill these out and give them to the lady out front. Have a nice day!"

Wow I got out of the hospital faster than I thought. Edward filled out the paperwork and we walked in silence to the front desk.

I read the sign I realized that we were in South Carolina. That explains the ya'll.

Edward handed the lady the paperwork and Alice followed us to the car. She was busy pushing buttons on her phone.

"I just booked us a flight to Seattle. It leaves at 3" I looked at the clock and it was 2. Boy can she book a flight fast.

We drove to the airport and boarded our flight. All I could think about is going back home and telling Jake. I felt so scared and bad. My fears put me into a calm sleep.


	3. Home

**Been really busy with school sorry but heres the next chapter! Please, please, please review! I'll give you a cookie!**

**Izzy**

Ch.3 Home

I woke up in an unfamiliar place for the second time in a day.

There was a uncomfortable silence as Edward and I drove in the car. I turned my head to look out the window and saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign.

"Good evening lov- Bella." Edward interrupted the silence.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8 at night. I seem to be getting a lot of sleep these days.

"Good evening Edward." I said still looking out the window. Ugh, not that long before I have to face Charlie and his wrath.

We stayed in silence the rest of the way to my house. Edward pulled into my driveway and I noticed Charlie's cruiser in the front. "_Here goes nothing" I thought._

I purposely sat in the car trying to buy some time, thinking about what I was going to say. _"Oh hi dad! I went on a week trip to Italy, almost got killed, and oh by the way me and Edward are back together!" _There was no way in the world I was saying that!

Edward had another idea. He got out of the car and purposely slammed the car door so Charlie would hear. Jerk.

I got out of the car irritated and Edward clearly saw that.

"You had to face him sometime soon." He put that crooked grin on his face. Wow, what did I ever see in this guy?

The blinds in the house moved. I took a deep breath to prepare for the worst. Then the door was wrenched open.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR IN MISSY!" Charlie was livid! His faced had turned a reddish purple and I swear I can see a vain popping out of his forehead.

"Charlie I-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY EXCUSES ANYMORE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE FOR A WEEK AND NOT TELL ME ANYTHING!" I had left Charlie a note saying that I left to go help Edward though, but I guess I deserve this.

"Char-"

"NO! ISABELLA GET INTO THE HOUSE NOW!" Charlie glanced to the right of me and saw Edward. If I thought he was livid before then no words could describe how angry he was now. "EDWIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU LEAVE MY DAUGHTER FOR MONTHS THEN SHOW UP AT THE DOOR! GO AWAY YOU ARE TO NEVER SEE MY DAUGTHER AGAIN. HELL, YOU'RE BAND FROM LOOKING AT HER! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER AND MY HOU-"

"CHARLIE!" I finally got his attention. "I'm sorry for leaving, I really am, but you can't band Edward from the house or me."

"And why can't I do that!" He was still angry but at least he wasn't shouting.

"Because….Because," I took a deep breath. I guess if Charlie was mad already nothing can be worst. "Because Edward and I are dating."

In the distance there was a howl, a wolf-like howl of pain. Oh no. Jake?

Charlie dismissed the howl because his face was purple again, "YOU'RE WHAT!"

Edward who had been so silent, now decided to jump in. "Bella and I are dating sir. I hope that's fine with you."

"TO HELL IT'S NOT OKAY WITH ME!" Charlie was beyond mad. "YOU GO AWAY NOW BEFORE I GET MY SHOTGUN AND SHOOT YOU AWAY!"

"Bye Bella, love you," and with that Edward got into the car and drove off.

"Get in the house," Charlie said threw clenched teeth.

I obeyed quickly and went inside the house. I sat on the couch prepared to get yelled at more by Charlie.

"Bella, how could you just let him back into your life after he destroyed you?" Charlie seemed to have calmed down just a little.

"Dad I," I gulped real hard and pushed the words I never wanted to say again out "I love him."

Charlie look surprised and then angry but he didn't say anything. Then he looked at me and said in a calm voice,

"Bella you're grounded, no going anywhere, or hanging out with…..Cullen," he said his name in disgust, "and maybe you should call Jake he's worried."

Charlie said the name that I knew I had hurt so badly. I didn't want to hurt Jake any more than I had, but it really wasn't my fault. Somehow someway I have to find a way to make it up to him.


	4. Avoiding

**Here's chapter 4. I do not own any of these characters they belong the Stephanie Meyer. REVIEWS ARE STRONGLY RECOMMENDED! :)**

**AUTHORS NOTE!: **Jacob is 16, Bella is 17, Edward is 17 yahhh. oh and i really really like reviews!

luv yah

izzy

Chapter 4: Avoiding

School, work, cooking, and then fake dating Edward all became apart of my daily life. Everyone at school believed that I was dating Edward which was a good thing because that showed that I was doing my job right. The only thing I wasn't doing right was being good to the person who helped me the most and was there for me when nobody was. Jake.

I had successfully avoided Jacob for two weeks. (Even though Charlie kept telling me to talk to him.) I feel like a horrible person for just avoiding him. He deserves some reason why I went back to Edward, but I can't lie to him. I just can't.

I arrived at school one day and saw a big crowd of people surrounding something I could not see. I got closer and pushed my way through the crowd to find Edward and Jake arguing. Oh my god.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU MONGREL! IF YOU ARE HERE TO SEE BELLA SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" Edward yelled at Jake

Jake shot back "SHE CAN SEE ME IF SHE WANT TO BLOODSUCKER! I BET SHE DOES TOO! ALL YOU DO IS SUCK THE LIFE OUT OF HER!"

"GUYS STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. This stupid fight had to end.

They both looked at me in shock because I yelled so loud, but at least they stopped.

"EVERYONE WHO ISN'T THESE TWO GUYS HERE GO AWAY AND MIND YOUR BUSINESS ELSEWHERE!" Everyone in the crowd just stared at me, "NOW!" I screamed and everyone ran away. Well that how you get a crowd to go away.

"Wow Bella, I've never seen you so assertive before! I like it!" Only Jake would say something so stupid like that. That's why I lov-like him so much. Yeah.

"Jake shut up and tell us why you are here," I said.

"Well before the bloodsucker started yelling at me," he gave Edward the eye, "I was going to tell him that Victoria is back and she is trying to get to Forks. Me and the pack can't protect you at your house anymore." Jake said the last part with sadness in his eyes.

"Victoria is back!" Ooops, I guess I forgot to tell Edward that one little part.

"C'mon Bella! You didn't tell your boyfriend here?" Jacob was surprised.

"No I forgot." I mumbled

"You forgot to tell me the most important detail ever! Isabella how could you keep this from me? That was really idiotic of you to do! How am I supposed to protect you if you don't tell me anything?" Edward was furious with me.

Hmmm did I mention that in those two weeks we've been together all we did was argue?

"Edward I said I forgot! Gosh! I really don't want to argue right now so let's drop it." I was irritated with him once again.

"Bella," Jake said softly, "What do you see in him? All he doe-"

"Not right now Jake. Please?" he nodded in agreement.

"Well thanks Dog for telling me this. We will protect Bella from this point on so we won't be needing your help anymore." Edward said to Jake.

"We still have to protect our people from this vampire and Bella is included in that. My pack may not be by her at all times but we still will protect her," Jake said with determination in my eyes. That's what makes the boy so sweet, he's always protecting me.

"Bella," I looked up into Jake's eyes, "you know you are always welcomed on the rez. There is a bonfire Saturday. Do you want to come? Please Bells, it will be like old times."

As much as I want to go I need to stay away from The Pack and Jake. It's not safe for them to be around me anymore.

"Jake, I-I- can't. I'm sorry I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yes, Bella will not be spending her time at La Push anymore." Edward said.

Oh my god Edward. You are so controlling! Sometimes I wish you would just shut up! I said in my head.

Jake started shaking after Edwards comment, but then he stopped and looked at me.

"It's okay Bells. If you change your mind just call me. I miss you." And with that he got on his bike and rode away.

"Why did you ever hang out with that mutt? He could hurt you at anytime with his short temper. I don't want you hanging out with him." The controlling Edward said

I rolled my eyes and walked to my next class leaving him in the school parking lot.


End file.
